


Twisted Ankle

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: The reader twists her ankle on a hunt. Sam wraps it but things don't end there.??? idk how to do summaries.





	

"You're not supposed to do this until after we get married, Sam." Sam is carrying you bridal-style into the hotel room; you had twisted your ankle really badly on a hunt and couldn't walk. They say, well someone says, that a twisted ankle can be as bad or worse as a broken one, and they're right. 

"Are you implying that we're going to get married one day? Or are you proposing to me?" He sets you down on the bed you share.

"Maybe," you shrug.

"Well, you think on that. I'm going to get some ice." You watch Sam leave the room. "Quit staring at my ass." You laugh in response.

"Love you!"

Dean walks in just after Sam leaves. "Hey." Dean holds up a plastic bag. "I bought the Ace bandage and some beer." He takes a six pack out of the bag and cracks open the bottle using his ring. He hands you that one and then cracks open his own. He holds out his bottle. "To ganking demons." You clink your bottle against his. The beer tastes nasty, but who cares. "You kicked ass today. Hell, you kicked it so hard, you sprained your ankle." He laughs once at his own joke.

"Ha ha," you say sarcastically. 

The two of you sit in comfortable silence, until Sam comes back in. "Hey, babe," he says to you. He sets the bucket of ice on the table next to the beers, then he picks up the beer Dean left out for him and takes a sip. "Ugh. Sometimes it'd be nice to have enough money to buy some halfway decent beer."

Dean shrugs. 

Sam picks up one of the cheap, plastic chairs and carries it toward the edge of your bed. He sits down in it and slaps his knee with his hand. "Put your foot here." He starts unwinding the bandage. You scoot down to the edge of the bed using the heels of your hands. Sam starts untying your shoe. He makes sure to loosen it and carefully slip it off. He puts his hand under your leg to lift it, then takes your sock off. He sets your foot gently back on his leg. He tilts his head to the side to get a good look at your ankle; his hair falls in his face. "Looks pretty bad - swollen. How bad does it hurt?" He looks up at you, shaking his hair out of his face. His eyebrows scrunch together in concern.

"Not bad." You smile.

"That's my girl." He smiles, showing off his white teeth. 

"It only hurts when I move it," you add.

"I'll try not to move it too much." Sam looks back down. "Actually, can you straighten it?" 

"Yeah." You wince when you move it, but don't make a sound.

Sam is gentle the whole time, causing you no pain. "That too tight?" he asks when he's finished.

"Nope. It's perfect."

"Good." He points behind you. "Bedrest now." 

You scoot back on the bed until your back rests against the wall. Sam gets up and takes the chair back to the table. He takes an icepack out of the plastic grocery bags; it's one of those where you break it and it gets cold. He walks back over toward the bed, breaks the pack, and sets it on your ankle. He lays on the bed next to you on his side. He rests his chin in his hand and looks up at you.

"What?" you ask, a laugh in your voice.

"Nothing. You're just really hot." He stretches up and starts to kiss you. 

"Oh, gross," Dean complains from the next bed. He's been sitting there awhile, watching TV. 

Sam smiles briefly against your lips before deepening the kiss.

"Do I need to leave?" Dean asks, annoyed. 

"Yeah," you say, slightly breathless as Sam kisses your cheek. You ignore Dean's grumbling; he leaves quickly. Sam tugs at your earlobe with his teeth. You sigh deeply. You lean your head back as he starts kissing your neck. You grip his hair with your fingers which you know he likes. He puts his hand behind your head, tilting it forward again so he can kiss you lips. He starts to unbutton your shirt with one hand. You take your hands out of his hair and begin unbuttoning his shirt. 

Soon, both of your shirts are off. Your hands grip his muscled shoulders as he kisses down your chest. You smile when you feel his hard-on against your leg. Sam unbuttons your pants and pulls them down. He hesitates when he gets down to your injured ankle. You impatiently reach down and pull your pants off the rest of the way, not caring about the pain. He quickly takes off his own pants. 

Sam grabs your thighs and pulls you so you lay flat on the bed. A startled sound escapes your mouth. He gets on top of you. His cock brushes against your bare thigh. 

You look into his hazel eyes, which are full of love and lust. He enters you then and you close your eyes tight; your hands grip the bed sheets tightly. He moves slowly at first, and then faster. "Sam," you moan. 

"I love it when you say my name," he says, his breath hot against your mouth. 

"I know, Sam." He starts going harder and faster then. "Sam," you moan again. You reach your climax. "Sam," you say louder. You don't care who hears. 

He says your name back to you. 

After you pull apart, you and Sam lay side by side, breathing hard. 

"That was -"

"Amazing," Sam finishes your sentence.

"Yeah." You turn to the side and kiss his cheek. You brush a sweaty strand of hair off his forehead. 

Sam looks at you. "I love you," he says, still breathless.

"I know." You both laugh.


End file.
